Vita Revised
by Kit-the misfit-Cat
Summary: Angst.
1. Ipse dixit

Vita

Revised.

A/N: I revised each chapter in order to motivate myself to finish. Any comments or you just want to yell at me for taking a year hiatus go ahead. Smooches!

Important A/N: AU. Takes place before Piper gets pregnant. Phoebe and Cole are separated. Phoebe wants Cole dead. Paige quit her job and is totally committed to the craft.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed characters. Though I sure as hell own this story and a few characters I made.

A/N: I attend this Phoebe to be more like season 1 Phoebe... That is all.

Vita: Latin for "life".

Ipse dixit Latin for "he himself said it."

Manor, late night

"It's a trick, we can't let you go alone Piper," Paige stated.

"It's not like we have a choice, apparently they want me only. Don't worry Paige..."

Paige appears hurt, Piper continues in hope to reassure her, "Phoebe prepared a spell for me to say. Everything will go as plan."

Paige nods her head defeated. Then Paige come across a realization, "No you don't! Phoebe and I can go with you too. Surely Raum wouldn't expect us there."

"That's were you're wrong. I thought about this a million times but that's what he wants. Raum anticipates that we'll go together, he's a physic and he knows our moves by heart."

"If he's a physic what make you think that he does anticipate that you go alone. Wha-"

"His powers don't work that way Paige. I'm the one that met him. He said things to me that no one knows about me. Trust me, Paige."

"Give me a break, I'm trying so hard to understand. If something happens to you... I don't know if I could handle... I don't know if I can handle another loss," Paige replies as a stray tear runs down her face. Piper comes closer to Paige and wipes the tear away, her eyes pleading for understanding.

"You Paige are not going to lose me." Piper continues to say confidently " I'm just going to do this and I'll come back. When I do we are going to have a long talk."

"Promise?" Smiles Paige.

"With all my heart." As soon as those words were exchange Phoebe comes down the stairs with spell in hand.

"Ok Piper shall we go over our plan," Phoebe asks.

"As soon as I see him I'll freeze his ass before he has a chance to make a move. Then I would say your spell thus vanquishing him."

"Perfect," Announces Phoebe. Paige looks at Phoebe wondering how she's able to deal with possibility of sending her sister on a suicide mission.

"Piper I know we talk about this but what if Raum has something else in mind," Paige says softly, new found realization dawning on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Piper, you got to be kiddin' me. Don't you find it the least bit odd that he asked for you, the strongest of the Charmed Ones to come to him. Alone. In the woods. I'm guessing that he doesn't really want to 'talk'."

"Paige there's an innocent with him, we can't risk a life of an innocent. Even if you are right you must have hope that everything will work itself out. All he wants is to have me agree that he won't get in our way and the other way around." Piper glances at the clock. "I wasted enough time, I'm leaving and tell Leo when he gets back about our plan ok?"

"Fine, but why can't you wait a few more minutes 'till Leo comes back. Maybe the elders have info we could use," says Paige tries to stall Piper.

"The elders? Get real. I'm going now. Phoebe, Paige promise me you guys won't come. It's very important that I won't be distracted incase all else fails."

"Promise," both Phoebe and Paige said just as Piper walks out of the Manor.

"Excellent she's coming alone, Damaris," Says a fair man who appears to be in his late 20's dressed in black.

"That's great my liege, are you positive though. What's to stop her sisters from coming along?"

"Have you no faith in me Damaris? I am quite shocked you doubt me. I'm positively sure she's alone. After all the eldest is a woman of her word."

"My liege, I feel her energy coming closer it's so powerful. Even at this distance I never sense a power so strong. I can't wait to sense it in person. Hell, I can't wait to steal it."

"Calm down Damaris she is still... twenty minutes away. Patience is worth the power. Now I think it is time to summon Orobos."

"My liege I believe it's not wise to summon the beast. Orobos is one greedy bastard who will likely end up killing us when this is all over."

"I know Damaris I am physic you know. Do not worry about Orobos, he will be too busy dealing with the middle and youngest. Then after he kills them he will be to weaken. The perfect opportunity for me to strike him down."

" So they will come. What about the powers? Orobos will have the middle and youngest powers wouldn't he survive your attack?"

"No," was his simple answer.

"The perfect plan then my liege. I'm sorry I doubted you so."

"Good." Orobos appears.

"Bring the remaining Charmed ones. I want them to see this. Go." Orobos bows and leaves simultaneously.


	2. Captio

Chapter 2

A/N: I attend this Phoebe to be more like season 1 Phoebe... That is all.

Captio is Latin for "capture."

Dormio is Latin for "sleep."

"Phoebe I have a bad feeling about this. We should go to Piper."

"Paige we can't. Don't worry so much it's not good."

"I can't shake this feeling. I know something horrible will happen."

Abruptly a black stallion appears and gallops towards the sisters at a crushing speed. Mere inches away from them the horse morphs to Orobos. Phoebe and Paige stand frozen in shock then Phoebe pushes Paige out of the way.

Orobos grabs Phoebe roughly with his arms tight around hers. Phoebe struggles pointlessly. Orobos then mutters "dormio." She falls limply in his arms.

Paige meantime recovers from her fall. She clumsily gets herself up and starts orbing random objects at Orobos.

Unaffected Orobos grows annoyed at Paige and as punishment started to squeeze the life out of Phoebe. Finally Paige calls upon the athame in the attic and orbs it to Orobos's head.

Nothing happened. Orobos slightly angered drops Phoebe and starts walking slowly towards Paige.

Paige wants to orb out. Wants to get Piper but she can't leave with Phoebe, unconscious with Orobos following.

Orobos stands less than a foot away raises his left hand intended to hammer its way through Paige's forehead.

Then everything freezes...

Blink. They vanish.

"Hell. My liege the eldest is here." Damaris squeals with delirious delight.

"Remember your place."


	3. Murdrum

Chapter 3

Warning: Strong images are shown. Not for the young ones.

Setting: late at night, nearly 11 or so. Takes place in the woods.

Murdrum: murder.

Piper arrives in the presence of Raum who is holding the so-called innocent.

"Well isn't it the love of my life" Raum said smirking knowing a remark like that will torment Damaris.

"Cut the crap let her go," Piper says as she brings her hands up ready to make her move.

"No, so that you could try and freeze me. Stupid witch. You were much better off listening to your _half-breed_ sister," Raum says in pure disgust.

Not wanting to wait any longer the 'innocent' Damaris blinks behind Piper. Before Piper can respond Damaris grabs her arms from behind and recites a chant in demonic tongue.

Black energy coils come forth and wrap around Piper's arms. The coils pulls Piper's arms tightly together dislocating her left arm. A shriek emits out of Piper who jerks around in agony.

Damaris proceeds to push Piper face first onto the ground. As she falls her face manages to hit a rock, she starts bleeding from her forehead, the gash four inches in length.

Raum blinks in back of Piper and grabs the spell clutched in her hand. Raum snaps his fingers and the spell bursts into flames.

"Damaris," Raum calls. Damaris turn to her liege who grabs her and kisses her lustly. Damaris excited breaks the kiss and proceeds to hurt Piper more.

Then Damaris grabs a fistful of Piper's hair forcing her to stand up. Piper winded from all the abuse barely manages. Forcing Piper to look her in the eyes for a brief moment Damaris licks Piper from her collar bone up to her jaw line. The mere action gets a heated reaction from Raum who proclaims his love for Damaris.

Abruptly Orobos comes with the sleeping Paige and Phoebe.

"I'm sorry," Piper says weakly to them even though it's useless.

"My love our guests have arrived! Please show them to their seats," Raum says very pleased.

Menacingly Damaris pushes Piper to Raum's waiting arms.

Damaris walks up to the younger Charmed ones and summons her black energy coils. One half of the coils goes to Phoebe, carrying her body up five feet in the air. The coils wrap Phoebe around a tree tightly.

The other half of the coils does the same to Paige. Both sisters are placed high up directly in front of the semiconscious Piper and Raum.

Phoebe and Paige start to stir, finally they both open their eyes. Temporarily confused the night events come crashing into them when they hear Piper screaming.

Piper was slowly being stabbed repeatedly by Raum's right hand while the left had a fist full of hair exposing her neck so Raum can lap greedily on.

Damaris watched with great interest as Raum took his time pulling the blade from Piper's torso.

Then tired, Raum gave Piper a final kiss before slicing her neck. He lets her body fall limply, she ends up back first onto the ground. He looms over her looking at her face, Raum notices her expression and feels a creepy sensation crawling up his spine. Angry, he spits on her face.

Paige franticly screams as she struggles against the coils. Desperately she tries and tries, never giving up to free herself even with no avail. Pointless as it is Paige doesn't stop trying.

Phoebe was sobbing, shaking her head in disbelief muttering the words 'Piper' and 'no' over again.

Raum looks up laughing at the younger Charmed Ones, enjoying the scene. Suddenly he stops when he realizes Piper's body begins to turn cold. Raum smiles as does Damaris who strides over to him gathering him in her arms. She kisses him in congratulations.

A feeling of triumph washes over him. The first demon to kill a Charmed one with his bare hands. Though of course he had to cripple her, to make it fair.

Looking Paige in the eye he steps away from Damaris to her. He brings the blade to his mouth and licks the blood off grinning in utter enjoyment.

"Orobos, you may leave. I can handle them now," Raum said looking at the figure hidden behind several trees with greed in his eyes

Hearing his order, Orobos disappears.

"Damaris, we must hurry and take the eldest powers," says Raum deciding against killing the weaker sister first.

A young man with magnificent black hair and eyes stands along side with a women who appears to be an old soul despite her youthful body and her white hair and black eyes. The both of them captivated by the small fire crackling in front of them.

"Avis, she's already dead," says Raven.

"I felt it, come we have a date with destiny."


	4. Adirare

Chapter 4

Warning: Strong Language, strong images are shown. Not for the young ones.

Adirare: to lose

"You Bastard! Leave Piper alone," Paige hollers sobbing uncontrollably.

Raum turned back to look at the youngest and thought how important this "Piper" must be to her.

"My liege we must do it now. It's close to midnight." Raum snapped out of his train of thought, looking back at Piper's corpse.

"Let's begin," Damaris nodded, her eyes gleaming with delight.

Raum grabbed Damaris's left hand with his right and then his left hand grabbed onto Piper's. Damaris then grabbed Piper's other hand. Together Damaris and Raum chanted.

"Quit touching her! LEAVE HER ALONE SO HELP ME GOD _I'll_," Paige attempts to yell further but her voice is straining.

Phoebe meantime watches silently notices a raven and a dove landing straight in front of her on an opposite tree. She notices them peering down looking directly at Piper.

At the end of Raum and Damaris's chant, a vivid white light emerges straight out of Piper's body, producing a magnificent crystal silhouette.

The crystal is so intense that shadows no longer gather. They simply disappear as the light Piper's soul gives off touches everything else.

"Damn her, she's trying to purify us. We have to wait until she gives up," Raum stated beyond angry. Even in death she won't yield.

"My liege what are we waiting, it's midnight. We are safe," Damaris waits for Raum to do something but he doesn't.

"Damn it, Just grab the bitch's soul and let's go," says Damaris irritated as she still sees Raum not budging.

So Damaris instead reaches out for it, though not even getting close to the actual crystal, her hand starts to sizzle. Screaming in pain Damaris quickly brings her hand back.

"That bitch, her fucking light did this."

"You fool; this is why I told you to wait. She has to give up at some point soon," Raum said.

Phoebe and Paige watch in awe what their older sister did. Both of them were feeling bittersweet at the same time.

They watch in pure amazement at how Piper's brilliant soul can illuminate the sky above them, making it seem as if it were day.

Paige snapping out of it yells with her strained voice, cursing Raum and Damaris out. Fed up Raum looks back and snaps his fingers. Paige falls asleep.

As Raum is distracted by Paige a raven swoops in back of him. Raum turns in time to see the raven coming back but he is frozen still. So is Damaris.

Midnight is almost over with...

The raven then circles Raum three times in the air. Then it leaves Raum and heads towards the source of the diminishing light, Piper's soul.

The raven with its beak captures the crystal and flies off into the darkness.

The shadows return, everything once again is pitch black. Everything except the dove which now has a faint golden, white glow around its body.

The dove flies by Raum. It circles Raum's body three times just like the raven did afterward the dove slowly flies downward and lands on Piper's body.

The dove lands on her torso careful to respect the dead, it moves upward cautiously. As the dove moves upward some of Piper's blood gets on its feathers.

Carefully the dove moves to Piper's face and ever so gently with its head pushes some of Piper's hair out of the way of her eyes.

The dove stops moving.

Nothing in the woods can be heard. Silence makes its presence shown.

In a rapid white flash the dove and Piper are gone.

Moments later the still frozen Raum bursts into flames. Damaris comes out of her frozen spell confused and hurt that her lover is dead. She looks at Paige then at Phoebe for a brief moment, not understanding what happened she blinks out clutching her wounded hand.

The black energy coils disappear causing both remaining Charmed ones to fall heavily onto the ground.

Paige than stirs up looking out to where Piper should be, startled that her body isn't there. Paige questioningly looks at Phoebe. It seems a lifetime but Phoebe tells her about the birds.

Paige finally has her breakdown; she crumples to a ball pounding her fist into the ground. Screaming up in the air, calling for Piper. She demands out loud at the top of her lungs to have her sister back.

No one answers.

Phoebe gathers her sister in her arms trying to calm her... It proves useless.


	5. Addresciare

Chapter 5

A/N: Raven is a guy that can change into a raven! How convenient. Avis is a girl that can change into a dove. Just to clarify.

Addresciare: to restore

Yosemite National Park in California. Miles away from San Francisco.

Outside of a cave everything seems to be normal, though on the inside it's a different story. The cave is actually a magically protected entrance to a mansion, belonging to Avis and Raven.

"That was close Raven," says Avis as she gently places Piper's body on the table.

"I can't believe it, now after all this waiting the prophet was right. We have her but now what do we do," questions Raven while looking intensely at Piper's bloody body.

"We place her soul back in her body, then after that we clean her up," Avis said grabbing two feathers from her pouch and then pulling a dagger from her boot.

"Do you honestly think we can fix her?"

"Yes though she'll never be the same. Piper the Charmed one, no more."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing, for everyone involved, though it's really up to her to follow the correct path," says Avis as she heads to the kitchen to grab a silver bowl and some herbs.

"Do you think she'll stay with us?" Raven looks up at Avis waiting her answer. "Can I keep her?" He adds softly eyes filled with innocence, soft enough that Avis doesn't catch it.

"No. If anything she'll go back to her family but eventually she'll come back. She has too, once she realizes her destiny. Come now her soul's light is dulling we must perform the ritual."

Avis hands Raven the dagger. Raven takes it and pricks his finger, placing the drops of blood into the silver bowl. Avis then grabs the dagger and does the same.

Next Avis grabs the two feathers, one being a black raven's feather and the other a white dove's feather. Avis dips the feathers into the mixture of her and Raven's blood, pulling the feathers out she places it as a cross on Piper's forehead.

Together Avis and Raven mutter a few words. The feathers that are placed on Piper's forehead sink through her skin and embedded themselves underneath.

Then a white mark in the middle of her forehead appears; this mark has a regular cross going through a triquatra.

Avis satisfied tells Raven to get Piper's soul. Raven comes back to quickly place it above Piper's body as her soul barley shows off any light.

Her crystal soul flashes with intensity as it recognizes its body. Then Piper's soul flashes one last time and enters its rightful place. Seconds later an explosion erupts causing Avis and Raven to land on there backs.

Piper starts to shake violently, immediately Avis and Raven get back on their feet and try to restrain Piper from shaking.

Avis has enough; she whispers something in Piper's ear. Piper starts to awaken, but before Piper could open her eyes, Avis slams her dagger hard through Piper's heart.

Piper gasps and stops moving and her head falls limply back.

"Must you be SO _rough_," yells Raven as he pulls the dagger out of Piper's heart. Instantaneously all the cuts on Piper's torso, neck and head heal, all that remains are her blood soaked clothes and hair.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! It's been a long night. I don't think she could handle this yet besides she needs all the rest she can get. After all, before we brought her back she was in the mist of reuniting with Prue."

"Oh no, she's going to hate us," Raven says as he runs his hand through his hair nervously. He continues talking, "Maybe we shouldn't have brought her back, and instead we should have left her to die. I think we can handle this by ourselves."

"Of course! Only if we did what you suggested everything would of been obliverated. We restart exsitance and the same crap happens all over again. Brilliant plan." Avis pauses regain some composure. "We've waited too long and finally we had the perfect opportunity with taking her. It's just stupid to throw it away because of your lust for her."

"I do not lust after her."

"So you _love _her? I've should of known to keep watch on her by myself. All these years... _Raven how could you_?"

"I'm can't help it! She needs my protection... she needs someone who won't hurt her." Avis continues to rant.

"She's capable of protecting herself. Piper is the only one who can stop them. Besides we have no choice, _we_ must protect her, I promised a friend of mine. Be aware that we must serve her and follow her wherever she goes, not distract her. She is our hope in them," Avis comments with pure rage as she mentions 'them'.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. I'm not looking forward to telling her about this suicide mission we're on."

"Raven worry more about yourself and whether you're going to die or not. Her heart belongs to another, respect that." says Avis genuinely as possible.

"Unfortunately..."


End file.
